Wildcat Romance
by animegirl4321
Summary: Gabriella Montez just transferred at East High in Alberquerque, New Mexico and already a boy has his eyes on her. Ryan Evans falls in love with the girl he sang with during the holidays and Sharpay hates that Ryan is giving the new girl all of his attention. This is rated T to be safe, but may turn to M in later chapters


**Hey guys! So, I know that I shouldn't start writing another story when I'm struggling with my other ones, but I had to write this one down before I forgot it. This is something I came up with while watching **_**High School Musical**_**. And yes I still watch it as it is one of my favorite Disney Channel movies LOL! Anyways, while I was watching the second one and I was watching the Ball Game, I thought to myself, "What if Gabriella never met Troy and instead met Ryan?" So this is my story based on that thought. Obviously this story is Ryan Evans x Gabriella Montez. I hope you enjoy it! And I will try to post the next chapter for Brother Against Brother soon. I'm off school tomorrow for Remembrance Day, so I have the entire day to work on it. I'm not sure how often I will be able to update this one, but please stick with it because I have a lot of ideas for this story! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. I only own this story.**

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapter One:**

Ryan Evan's was in the mountains snowboarding/skiing with his mother. His sister, Sharpay, and his father went to the North Pole for the holidays. They asked him to go with them, but he would much rather spend time with his mother. It was no secret that he was a Mama's Boy.

Currently, Ryan was trying to figure out which outfit he should wear to the New Year's Eve party that was happening in the Lodge for all of the teens that were here. He finally decided on white skinny jeans and a black button-up shirt complete with a silver vest and hat. He didn't think he looked too flashy, but he then decided to drop the vest and just wear the silver hat so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. He walked out of his room and said goodbye to his mother, promising her he would come find her at midnight. After that, he began heading down to the party.

When he walked into the room that the party was being held in, he was greeted by loud music and a disco ball on the ceiling. He stopped in the doorway and looked around. He noticed one of his classmates, Troy Bolton, standing alone in the corner and was going to go talk to him, but just as he began to walk towards him, someone caught his eye.

Sitting in a chair, reading a book rather than joining the party, was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a sparkly blue shirt and black pants. Her dark hair was hanging over her shoulder as she continued to read. He was so engrossed in her beauty that he never heard the DJ talking until he saw a bright light shining on him. He blinked and looked around as other teens began pushing him towards a small stage in the center of the room. He realized with a jolt that they expected him to sing.

Ryan loved to sing, but he wasn't used to the spotlight. He was used to being in the background while his twin got all of the attention. He allowed himself to be pushed onto the stage and turned to see who his singing partner would be and to his surprise, it was the girl he was staring at only moments before. The girl looked terrified as she was forced onto the stage. He could see her shaking and he smiled to himself. He barely heard the DJ talking to them saying that they will thank him for this one day.

The music started and Ryan began singing. It wasn't a song that he knew, but it was easy enough to sing along. When the girl beside him started singing, he was mesmerized by her voice. She was a very good singer, although her voice was a bit shaky from stage fright. He started getting into the song and slowly she started to get more confident. When they finished the song, blue eyes looked into brown and Ryan knew. Singing with this girl was much better than singing with Sharpay and it did something to him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He decided to introduce himself.

"Ryan."

"Gabriella," she replied, smiling at him.

_God, she has a beautiful smile_, he thought.

It was nearing midnight and together they got a mug of hot chocolate before walking outside. It was quiet between them for a moment before Ryan decided to start a conversation.

"You have an amazing voice, Gabriella. You're a singer right?" he asked.

"Just church choir, that's all. I tried a solo and nearly fainted," she replied.

"Really? Why's that?"

"I took one look at all the people staring at me and ran off stage. End of solo career," she laughed.

He smiled, "Well, with the way sang tonight that's a bit hard to believe."

"Well that was the first time I've ever done something like that. I mean it was so cool!"

Ryan smiled again and couldn't help but look down at her again. She was the one who started talking this time. "You seem like you've had a lot of experience as well," she said, smiling at him.

"Oh…you know…I've been in a couple of musicals with my sister at our high school. We're both very musical, though she's normally in the spotlight," he chuckled.

They looked up at the sky and listened as everyone around them started counting down. When they got to one, the fireworks started and everyone cheered. Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other again and they were silent as they stared into each other's eyes. It was Gabriella who broke the silence again.

"I'd better go find my mom and wish her a Happy New Year."

"Yeah same here…I mean, not your mom. My mom. Uh…I'll call you! Here punch your number in!"

They exchanged numbers and she started walking away when Ryan started talking. "I just wanted to tell you that singing with you tonight was amazing. So, um…where do you live?" However, when he turned she was already gone. He looked down at the picture he took of her and smiled to himself before going to find his mother.

**One Week Later**

Ryan was walking down the hall with his sister. When they walked past Troy and the other jocks, he discreetly waved at Troy, having become sort of friends with him during the holiday, who nodded curtly back at him.

When they got to their homeroom, Sharpay said hello to Troy and gave him her special flirtatious smile and Ryan found himself thinking about Gabriella again. He wondered where she lived and what she was doing now. He was staring absentmindedly at the door and suddenly saw a girl with long dark hair walk in. She looked very familiar and then he realized why. The girl who just walked in was Gabriella. Just to make sure it was her, he dialed her number and tensed when he heard a phone ring in class, knowing how Mrs. Darbus was about cell phones.

She began collecting them in a pail before she finally got to Ryan. He reluctantly placed his phone inside the pail, but was satisfied because he now knew that that girl was Gabriella. Somehow she had ended up at his school, but he didn't question it. All he knew was that he was happy and figured that it must have been fate or destiny that brought them together again.

**There's the first chapter! I'm not going to be copying the movies throughout the entire story. This was just to start me off writing it. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Again, I am not sure how often I'll be able to update as I am in college and exams are going to be coming up very soon. Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. I will try to update the next chapter of Brother Against Brother tomorrow, but if I don't then I will post it over the weekend. Thank you for reading! Ciao!**


End file.
